A day out with three
by woahsherlolly
Summary: Sherlolly/kind of parentlock. Two/maybe three-shot. Mary and John have to visit Mary's friend in Hospital and Sherlock and Molly are left to look after baby Watson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Well this is new, 2 stories in as many days. First part of a two/maybe three-s****hot. Once again, I do not have a beta so sorry for any mistakes.  
><strong>

**Another sherlolly prompt - this time from the lovely _InMollysWildestDreams: _Sherlock, Molly and Baby Watson out together and somebody mistakes them to be a family. **

**On we go :) **

"Hurry up Sherlock! They'll be here any minute!"

"Ughh!" Sherlock groaned. "Why do we have to look after her? They could have asked Gavin, or Mary's sister."

"1. Because we're her god parents, 2. Because you're John's best friend, and 3. He's called Greg, not Gavin."

Just as another loud groan emerged from Sherlock's mouth, the doorbell of 221b sounded.

"That'll be them. Go and let them in, Sherlock."

Reluctantly, Sherlock trudged down the stairs to let the Watson's in.

"Sherlock!" Mary greeted him, squeezing him into a tight hug.

"I do live here Mary. Who else did you expect it to be?" He snapped in reply just as Molly came down the stairs.

"Sorry about him, Mary. His inbox is bursting, and I quote, has 'better things to being doing than looking after a baby."

"He needs to get used to babies, and we don't have any other options. Mary's best friend is ill and we're going to see her in hospital." John said, as Sherlock opened his mouth to complain.

"I am standing right here you know. You don't need to talk about me as if I can't here you. And why would I need to get used to babies?" He questioned suspiciously.

Both John and Mary giggled and looked at Sherlock and Molly excitedly.

"What's up with you two? You're acting weird. Oh never mind. Let's just get this over with. The sooner we take her, the sooner you can come back and take her home." Sherlock opened his arms out, waiting for Mary to hand over baby Watson, but instead Mary held Zoe up to her chest, a tear escaping from her eye.

"It's okay baby, mummy and daddy will see you soon. You know we love you very much, but mummy and daddy have to go and see mummy's friend in hospital." Mary muttered, struggling to stop herself from bursting out in tears.

"Oh please. You'll only be 2 days and it's not as if she can understand a word you're saying. She's not even 18 months old!" He announced, becoming increasingly impatient.

"Sherlock!" Molly and John both shouted in unison.

"No, he's right. Here you go Sherlock." Mary said, giving a giggling Zoe over to him. "She's all yours."

Sherlock looked down at the infant in his arms. Marvelling at her as she blew raspberries and shook her toy Giraffe. She was unable to defend herself, and it was his job (and Molly's) to look after and protect her. He would prove everyone wrong. He would be a brilliant godfather, and best friend, and look after her without anyone's help.

"It's fine, take as long as you like. We'll be perfectly fine." With a smirk plastered across his face, Sherlock took the baby changing bag from John and walked back up the stairs with Zoe still in his arms.

* * *

><p>"She'll be fine Mary, honest." Molly comforted her, as the worried look on her face grew increasingly.<p>

"I know. It's just, I never had anyone to protect or care about me when I was growing up and I want to give her everything I never had." Mary admitted. "Anyway, we better make a move." After hugging Molly and taking a death breath, she took John's hand and exited 221b.

"She'll be fine. Sherlock won't let anything happen to her." John reassured his wife.

"Bye Molls, see you in 2 days." and with that, the pair got into the car and began the 4 hour drive to Manchester.

* * *

><p>"Let's see how long he lasts before he's begging for us to come and get her." John chuckled, expecting his best friend to fail miserably.<p>

**A/N2 - okay, so first of all, even though Mary was tough in front of CAM in HLV, she really cared about John (And Sherlock) and I think anyone would be upset about letting their child go for the first time. May take a couple of days for next part but I'll be as quick as possible. Not sure about baby Watson's name, leave a comment if you have any better ideas, reviews welcome :) - Holly x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hi guys. Sorry this took 3 days. I had absolutely no idea how to continue after the first chapter, so it took a couple of days to get everything down. Not sure if I like what I've written at all but anyway... Thanks for the favourites and follow so far. Hope you like this too :) again, no beta so forgive the mistakes. **

Make her stop screaming, please!" Sherlock yelled.

"She's probably just hungry, hand her to me."

Sherlock watched in awe as Molly gently fed Zoe a bottle of heated milk, quietly soothing her with her gentle words.

His relationship with Molly had grown massively in the last year. After admitting his feelings and several 'dates' (chasing criminals and an occasional dinner), she had moved in little over a month later. He loved her, and she loved him.

At that moment he pictured Molly, who cuts open cadavers for a living, as a mum - and how good at it she would be. At uni, he had told all of his 'partners' (experiments to witness the changes in a persons actions after sexual intercourse) how much he hated children, let alone the idea of him being a father. But now, here with the woman he loved, he couldn't think of anything he wanted more than for Molly Hooper to be the mother of his children. Should he ask her? Casually bring up the conversation? Or just tell her straight and to the point?

* * *

><p>As the temperature in 221b rose, the state of the air-conditioning fell.<p>

"Sherlock, I can stand this heat anymore and neither can Zoe, lets just go out somewhere."

"Where in London can we take a one year old baby?"

"Regents Park? We could just walk around for a bit, anything will be better than this." Molly suggested, sighing heavily.

"Okay, but we'll have to leave soon if we're to get there before it becomes too busy."

* * *

><p>After half an hour of Sherlock checking, and re-checking Zoe's changing bag, making sure everything they could possibly need was neatly stored away, they began to make their way to Regents Park. Molly pushing the pram, and Sherlock walking beside her with his arm around her waist.<p>

After a short, 5 minute walk, the trio arrived at Regents Park.

Deciding to get an ice cream to cool themselves, and Zoe down, they went to the nearest ice cream van, ordering two 99's (Molly would share hers with Zoe) and sat down a the nearest bench.

As Molly began to eat her ice cream, Sherlock suddenly felt very dizzy and sweaty. Molly, noticing his discomfort, rested the palm of her hand on his forehead, feeling for his temperature.

"Jesus Sherlock you're burning up!"

"Yes thankyou for that helpful observation Molly." He scolded.

Molly look down at her hands rested in her lap sadly, and discreetly edged further away from him.

He had hurt her for the first time in a long time; instantly regretting it.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I snap when I'm under any discomfort. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine, Sherlock. Really." She said, barely above a whisper.

"No it's not. I will not drive you away with my sordid outbursts. I-I-can't live without you." He stuttered.

For that one moment when he thought she would leave him, he had show the years of self hate and loneliness that he had concealed from everyone, but her.

No one else could have that effect on him.

Sensing his self-loathing Molly took Sherlock's hand and gently squeezed with hers. "Oh Sherlock. I'm never going to leave you, no matter what you say to me. I couldn't."

Forgetting they were in the middle of one of London's busiest parks, Sherlock slowly leant forward and pressed his lips against Molly's. Both closing their eyes and forgetting the messy world around them, just for a moment, each other being the only thing that mattered.

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours, several unfamiliar "Aw's" brought them back to reality.<p>

At lest 20 strangers were crowded around them, remarking on how brilliant they were as a couple, or how cute their family was.

"No, wait. She's not our daughter." Molly and Sherlock replied in unison.

"Well you look like an awfully adorable family to me." A short, bald man remarked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2 - So there you go, part 2. May continue, if I do it'll take a bit longer than this chapter did. Send me any prompt ideas that you have, I'd love to write more sherlolly like this (or any Sherlolly at all *chants* 'OTP OTP OTP!') Thanks for reading, byeeeee - Holly x**


End file.
